Conventionally, there has been known a method of forming micropores in a skin of a living body to thereby collect living body components via the micropores for measurement (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method according to which particles are caused to collide with skin to form micropaths in the skin after which an occlusive dressing including gel for collecting analyte is attached to a processing region including the micropaths, to thereby collect the analyte in the gel via the micropath.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a blood glucose value analysis apparatus that includes: a main body to which an extraction cartridge for collecting interstitial fluid can be attached; a receiving section for the positioning of a puncture tool for forming micropores in the skin; and a belt section for attaching the receiving section to an arm of a user.
The receiving section in Patent Literature 2 has an opening for exposing the skin of the user. This receiving section is configured so that the processing region of the skin including the micropores formed by the puncture tool is exposed through the opening. The main body is rotatably attached by a hinge to the receiving section. The main body is configured so that the main body is rotated to the receiving section to allow the extraction cartridge attached to the main body is placed on the processing region of the skin, thus providing the positioning of the extraction cartridge to the processing region of the skin. Then, while the receiving section being attached to the arm by the belt section, the extraction of interstitial fluid is carried out by the extraction cartridge.